One-Shot - Uma Noite com os Masen
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Somente no mês de outubro, durante todo o mês, os espíritos dos Masen ficam visíveis para os humanos. Eles podem interagir com a nossa raça, com naturalidade, como se fossem da mesma espécie. Contudo, isso ocorre apenas no mês das bruxas, porém no dia 31, logo após a meia noite, eles voltavam a ser o que eram... ...fantasmas que continuavam(resto da sinopse na fic)


_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus... há as possibilidades._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **obs.** Alguns Personagens vão morrer, talvez já até estejam mortos._

 **Uma Noite com os Masen – OS MORTOS SEMPRE VOLTAM, E ÀS VEZES, ATÉ LEVAM...**

 **Sinopse** : Somente no mês de outubro, durante todo o mês, os espíritos dos Masen ficam visíveis para os humanos. Eles podem interagir com a nossa raça, com naturalidade, como se fossem da mesma espécie. Contudo, isso ocorre apenas no mês das bruxas, porém no dia 31, logo após a meia noite, eles voltavam a ser o que eram... ...fantasmas que continuavam assombrando a casa na qual morreram. Edward Masen estava cansado de ser sozinho, ele havia falecido há mais de 100 anos. Todos os dias, ele observava, pela janela, a jovem e ingênua Isabella Swan. Ele já a espreitava por cerca de dois anos. Agora a menina tinha 18 e ele a queria para si, então vai usar o mês das bruxas para atraí-la para a casa e torná-la sua eternamente. É claro, ele vai ter que matá-la primeiro, mas tudo em nome do amor, não é?

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

Bufei pela centésima vez, hoje.

Finalmente, finalmente, eu sairia com Edward Cullen! Ok, não seríamos somente nós dois, já que era uma saída em grupo, mas do grupo, nós éramos os únicos sem namorados.

Então, era óbvio que íamos acabar juntos.

Isso, se a ideia de Emmett não estragasse com tudo.

Aff! Eu não acreditava que eles iriam mesmo entrar naquela maldita casa.

Argh!

Que ódio!

Podíamos ir a uma pizzaria, ou uma lanchonete. Céus, até mesma a um cinema para uma maratona de filmes de terror.

Mas o idiota queria ir a uma "casa mal assombrada"!

Como se essa merda existisse.

Rolando os olhos, terminei de me vestir e desci, ouvi os meus pais discutindo na cozinha, mais uma vez, suspirando, saí de casa e sentei-me nos degraus da varanda.

Aquela merda acontecia tantas vezes no último mês, que eu só estava esperando eles anunciarem o divorcio, já estava bem na hora de terem feito isso. Mas eles tinham alguma ideia idiota, de que tinham que continuar casados por mim.

Na verdade, esse foi um dos motivos que nos trouxe a esse fim de mundo que é Forks. Mesmo estando aqui há dois anos, eu ainda me sentia a garota nova.

Por isso me dei tão bem com os Cullen logo de cara, eles eram novos na cidade também, coisa de um mês mais ou menos. E logo de cara, eu me conectei com eles.

Alice e Rosie se tornaram as minhas melhores amigas.

Jasper e Emmett, os irmãos que nunca tive.

E Edward...

Bem, Edward estava entre o melhor amigo e o amor da minha vida.

Assim que eu o vi, eu sabia, nos fomos feitos um para o outro.

E eu acreditava que ele pensasse assim também, pois ele sempre flertava comigo, ele me tocava, sabe, toques na bochecha, arrumar uma mecha de cabelo solta, entrelaçando os dedos quando íamos pegar o almoço.

Sem contar que passávamos horas conversando, sobre as nossas famílias, sobre nós.

Mas só ficávamos nisso, ele nunca tentou nada além, não me beijou e nem pediu um encontro.

Ficamos nesse limbo, que estava me deixando louca.

Ouvi a porta abrir e suspirei, mãe sentou ao meu lado e me deu um sorriso fraco.

\- Hey querida.

\- Oi mãe.

\- Está bonita.

\- Valeu. - murmurei.

Usava um vestido branco de alças e sapatilhas, o meu cabelo estava solto, até que estava bem, só esperava que Edward gostasse.

\- Aonde vão?

\- Casa dos Masen.

\- Por quê?

\- Os meninos querem ver, já que é Halloween.

\- Isso parece...

\- Uma porcaria? - ela riu e olhei para ela com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Algo assim. Não quer ir?

\- Por mim, nós íamos ao cinema.

\- Eu preferia também...Você conhece a lenda dos Masen?

\- Não.

\- Huh, deixe-me ver se lembro... Parece que o avô Masen enlouqueceu e matou toda a família, os filhos, os netos e as esposas dos netos.

\- Credo!

\- Sim, é meio perturbador, hein?

\- Nem me diga.

\- Ainda assim, vai?

\- É, né...

\- Por causa daquele garoto?

\- Algo como isso... - murmurei com um pequeno sorriso e ela riu.

\- Isso é legal querida, mas não deixe um garoto te convencer a fazer algo que você não queira.

\- Vou me lembrar disso.

Ambas ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, quando mãe voltou a falar.

\- Vamos nos mudar...

\- O quê?

\- O seu pai conseguiu um emprego ótimo em Seattle.

\- Oh, eu... Eu pensei...

\- O quê?

\- Que iam se divorciar... - ela riu.

\- Querida, eu amo o seu pai, mesmo que ele me deixa louca, às vezes.

\- Mas vocês têm discutido tanto, nos últimos tempos...

\- Realmente? Era mais sobre você.

\- Eu?

\- Sim, vai perder o último ano com os seus amigos.

Ah, nem havia pensado nisso.

Na verdade, exceto pelos Cullen, eu não tinha amigos... E mais uma vez, se não fosse pelos Cullen, eu nem iria sentir falta da cidade.

Edward...

Merda! Seria basicamente a nossa última chance de ficar juntos.

\- Quando vamos? - murmurei e ela suspirou.

\- Em duas semanas.

\- Ok...

\- Sinto muito, querida.

\- Tá tudo bem. - o jipe de Emmett parou em frente à minha casa. Eu forcei um sorriso. - É a minha carona.

\- Ok, divirta-se.

\- Tchau mãe. - gritei já indo para o carro, dentro do qual os meus amigos gritaram animados quando me viram.

Sorri e estendi a mão para Edward, ele mostrou o seu pequeno sorriso torto e me ajudou a subir.

Como o jipe estava lotado, ele me surpreendeu me puxando para seu colo, eu corei forte, fato que fez o seu sorriso ficar ainda maior.

\- Oi Bella.

\- Oi Edward. - ele abraçou a minha cintura e suspirei.

Edward Cullen era lindo, sério mesmo, com os seus cabelos loiros acobreados, meio bagunçados, os olhos verdes, os lábios carnudos e uma mandíbula sexy. Ele era o sonho de consumo de toda garota da Forks High Schoool, mas felizmente para mim, ele nem dava atenção para elas, só para mim.

\- Oi, né? Nós estamos aqui também, sabia? - a voz alta e animada de Emmett chamou a minha atenção e ri.

\- Desculpe-me... Oi pessoal!

\- Oi Bella. - eles falaram em uníssono e ri.

As garotas piscaram, os caras trocaram olhares divertidos.

E eu tinha que admitir, a boa genética era coisa de família, pois todos eram lindos.

Jasper, Edward e Emmett eram irmãos.

Embora todos tivessem olhos verdes, as semelhanças paravam aí. Emmett era o mais alto dos três, além de ser musculoso e lindo, o seu cabelo era mais escuro, preto mesmo, curtinho e encaracolado.

Já Jasper, embora alto também, não tinha tantos músculos. Os seus cabelos eram loiros dourados e um pouco cumpridos, mas tão bonito quanto os seus irmãos.

Rosie e Alice eram como o dia e a noite. Uma era alta e loira, já a outra era morena e baixa, mas ambas lindas e irmãs. Elas moravam com os Cullen desde que os pais faleceram. Esme, a mãe dos meninos, como era a madrinha delas, as levou para criar.

Enfim, eles eram uma grande e feliz família, eu os adorava e iria sentir tanta, mas tanta falta deles.

\- Está tudo bem? - Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido, eu suspirei.

\- Agora está... - senti-o beijar o meu pescoço e estremeci.

Eita, que ele estava bem saidinho hoje!

Adorei!

\- Ainda vamos à Mansão do Masen?

\- Com certeza! - gritaram os meninos animados, rimos.

Ai meu Deus! Com tanto lugar mais legal pra ir...

Enquanto todos falavam animados, me recostei em Edward e fiquei observando a rua, vendo as crianças fantasiadas correrem com os seus sacos de doces, tão extremamente felizes e despreocupadas.

Oh céus!

Eu partiria em duas semanas.

Só precisava deixar a noite ser perfeita, memorável. Para que nem eu, ou Edward esqueçamos um do outro.

O jipe parou de repente e suspirei ao olhar para a casa, ela ficava no limite da cidade, em meio à floresta, quando a casa estava em seu esplendor, devia parecer uma casa de contos de fadas. Agora ela era aterrorizante.

A pintura estava desbotada, as janelas sujas e algumas até quebradas. Dava pra ver as teias de aranhas, enfim, era uma casa de terror perfeita. Deveriam dar uma festa ali!

\- Prontos para morrer de medo? - brincou Emmett e as meninas soltam risadinhas, assim como eu.

Com a ajuda de Edward desci, e assim que ele se juntou a mim, pegou na minha mão, entrelaçando os nossos dedos. Sorrimos como dois bobões apaixonados, até que os outros nos chamaram.

Quando Emmett empurrou a porta, ela rangeu, mas se abriu rapidamente, todos entraram, eu hesitei por um minuto, o que fez Edward parar também e me olhar preocupado.

\- Tudo bem Bella?

\- Quer mesmo entrar aí?

Ele olhou para casa e depois para mim, depois me deu um pequeno sorriso triste.

\- Só se você quiser... ...senão podemos voltar agora mesmo.

Eu quase disse sim.

O pensando de agarrá-lo e sair correndo me passou pela mente, mas eu não seria a estraga prazeres. Então sorri e apertei a sua mão.

\- Não, vamos entrar! Está tudo bem!

\- Tem certeza? - sorrindo mais, me aproximei dele e fiquei na ponta dos pés, dei um beijinho rápido em seus lábios.

Ele me encarou chocado, pisquei entrando na casa e o puxando comigo.

Ao entrarmos, por dentro era tão assustador quanto por fora, engoli em seco e senti o braço de Edward em volta dos meus ombros.

\- Com medo? - ele sussurrou e sem pensar o abracei pela cintura.

\- Um pouquinho. - ele beijou o topo de minha cabeça e me apertou.

\- Não se preocupe, vai acabar tudo bem.

Estanhei as suas palavras, mas antes que eu perguntasse, ouvimos um estrondo alto que me fez saltar. Edward riu e me puxou para que nós nos juntássemos aos outros.

Os achamos na sala principal, local em que tinha um móvel ali e outro acolá, mas estavam quebrados e despedaçados pelo tempo.

\- Lugar legal, hein? - Emmett olhou em volta animado e ri.

\- Incrível! - ele riu, com certeza percebendo o meu sarcasmo.

\- O que faremos agora? - Rosie se aproximou de Emmett encostando a cabeça em seu ombro e ele beijou a sua testa.

\- Vamos explorar.

\- Boa ideia. - murmurou Jasper e Alice agarrou a sua mão.

\- Vamos nos separar em duplas. - ela sugeriu e piscou para mim.

Embora eu achasse que era uma péssima ideia nos separar, eu também queria um tempo, sozinha, com Edward.

E acho que ele queria comigo também, porque ele rapidamente concordou.

E assim que os outros começaram a se afastar, ele beijou a minha bochecha e me puxou para o andar de cima.

\- Venha, vamos ficar sozinhos.

\- Ok.

Ao chegarmos, ele olhou para as portas e escolheu uma no final do corredor. Ao entrarmos, observei o quarto e não estava tão ruim.

Parecia até que limpo, como os outros cômodos, aquele estava vazio, exceto por um móvel aqui e outro ali, havia um cobertor no chão, e para a minha surpresa, Edward pegou a minha mão e se sentou me puxando para o seu colo.

O abracei pelo pescoço e ele sorriu abertamente.

\- Estou feliz que esteja aqui comigo.

\- Também estou...

Ficamos nos olhando, ele sorriu e afastou uma mecha do meu cabelo, suspirei fechando os olhos, de repente, os seus lábios estavam nos meus.

Gemi baixinho, o abracei pelo pescoço e o beijei.

O nosso beijo começou calmo, lábios nos lábios, doce e gentil, mas não demorou nada para que o desejo assumisse, logo, eram lábios, línguas e dentes... O nosso beijo passou de doce para apaixonado e desesperado.

Edward sem deixar de me beijar, nos moveu me deitando no cobertor e ficando por cima, o abracei pelo pescoço, o puxando mais para mim, para que os nossos corpos se colassem e me esfreguei nele.

Ele gemeu e afastou a boca da minha, ofegante... O encarei tão arfante quanto ele e sorri.

Lambendo os lábios, ele se afastou e passou a beijar o meu pescoço.

Logo os beijos viraram lambidas e mordidinhas, passei a gemer e suspirar em seus braços.

\- Edward... - arfei agarrando os seus ombros, ele me encarou.

\- Bella... - sussurrou o meu nome e voltou a me beijar, enquanto a sua mão passou a brincar com o meu corpo, tocando os meus ombros e descendo para os meus seios, suspirei quando ele agarrou um e o apertou.

\- Oh...

\- Quer que eu pare? - pediu ofegante e pensei.

Nós devíamos, mas poderia ser a minha última chance.

\- Não pare... - ele sorriu e voltou a me beijar.

Eu estava tão perdida pelos seus beijos, que nem notei que ele havia abaixado o meu vestido, até sentir o seu polegar esfregando o meu mamilo nu.

\- Ahhh... - arfei em seu beijo, ele sorriu indo em direção aos meus seios, que ele passou a beijar e a lamber.

Suspirei, choraminguei, grunhi a cada chupão, mordida ou lambida que ele me dava... A minha buceta pulsava, eu estava tão molhada e pronta pra ele.

\- Edward... - clamei, ele grunhiu afastando a boca de meu peito.

\- Bella?!

\- Me faça sua... - pedi ofegante e gemendo, ele se sentou, tirou a sua camiseta e desabotoou as calças.

Engoli em seco, mas não iria voltar atrás, eu queria aquilo, e queria com ele.

Rapidamente, me livrei de meu vestido e vi os seus olhos se ampliarem, em seguida, sorrir.

\- Você é linda demais... - corei um pouquinho, mas engoli a vergonha e o puxei para mim.

\- Venha... ...me tome... - pedi, ele voltou a me beijar.

Enquanto isso, as suas mãos deslizavam pelo meu corpo, me arrepiando toda. Ainda o beijando, agarrei-o pelo cabelo, querendo mais, querendo tudo.

Quando a sua mão chegou a minha calcinha, parei de respirar. Ele passou a beijar a minha garganta, afastou a peça e me tocou, os meus olhos reviraram e soltei o ar com força, sentindo-o esfregar o meu clitóris calmamente, em seguida, empurrar um dedo em mim.

\- Ahhh...

\- Porra, você está ensopada!

\- Só por você...

Sorrindo, ele saiu do meu aperto e deslizou pelo meu corpo... Afastou a minha calcinha, a empurrando para fora, mas antes que eu perguntasse ou entendesse o que ele iria fazer, a sua boca já estava em mim.

Gritei, não sabia se era de prazer ou de surpresa, mas logo os sons que soltava eram definitivamente gemidos.

Ele beijou a minha entrada como se fosse a minha boca, chupou e mordiscou o meu clitóris, me lambeu, me provou, e quando eu vi gemendo, arfando o seu nome, ele voltou para cima e me beijou com urgência.

Senti o meu gosto em sua língua e aquilo só me excitou mais... Sentia-me sexy... Levei a mão as suas calças e o acariciei. Edward grunhiu afastando a boca da minha.

\- Posso?

\- Deve... - ele riu e sem sair de cima de mim, empurrou as calças para baixo.

Senti o seu pau quente e pesado entre as minhas coxas e as abri. Ele voltou a me beijar, agarrando a minha coxa, me abriu mais ainda para ele, em seguida, se empurrou para dentro de mim.

Arfei arqueando todo o meu corpo com a invasão, dando um pequeno grito quando o seu pau bateu tão fundo que me fez sua. Edward congelou e me olhou de olhos arregalados.

\- Virgem?

\- Sim...

\- Bella...

\- Não pare, quero ser só sua.

\- Para sempre?

\- Sempre... - falei sem pensar, hoje seríamos somente nós, amanhã lhe contaria sobre a mudança.

Não iria estragar o nosso momento perfeito.

Ele sorriu e voltou a me beijar, mas em vez de se mover, ele só me beijou, em seguida passou a esfregar o meu clitóris a beliscar o meu mamilo, me deixando excitada, querendo mais e quando me sentiu totalmente entregue, passou a se mover.

Agarrei os seus ombros, me arqueando de encontro a ele, a cada investida, o seu pau se esfregava em cada terminação nervosa minha, me fazendo ver estrelas e gemer como uma prostituta.

Mas estava delicioso...

Eu só queria mais e mais.

Cravei as unhas em seus ombros e ele gemeu em minha boca. Ele se afastou um pouco, nos encaramos ofegantes, ele sorriu antes de abaixar a cabeça e passar a beijar e chupar os meus peitos, ao mesmo tempo em que as suas investidas passaram a ser mais fortes e rápidas.

Choraminguei enrolando as minhas pernas em volta de seus quadris e o puxei mais e mais para mim.

Não demorou muito para o prazer total nos alcançar, sem deixar de beijar os meus seios, ou me fuder deliciosamente, Edward ainda esfregava o meu clitóris, me fazendo explodir agarrada a ele.

Gritei quando vim, sentindo o meu corpo todo ficar mole em seus braços. Ele investiu mais algumas vezes, em seguida, se derramou dentro de mim, a minha buceta ainda dava choques de prazer da maneira mais deliciosa possível.

\- Eu te amo... - ele sussurrou e o olhei chocada.

Ele me amava?

Mas quando olhei em seus olhos, os seus lindos olhos verdes, eu soube...

Mesmo sendo cedo demais.

\- Eu te amo... - ele sorriu abertamente e me beijou em seguida.

Ainda estávamos nos beijando e nos abraçando, quando ouvi um grito de gelar a espinha.

Olhei para Edward que me olhou ansiosamente.

\- Ouviu isso?

\- Sim.

\- Melhor irmos ver...

\- Não, vamos ficar aqui.

\- Não Edward! Pode ser os outros precisando de ajuda.

Ele me olhou parecendo, eu não sei bem, mas meio nervoso ou preocupado, contudo devia estar assustado, assim como eu estava.

Rapidamente nos limpamos e nos vestimos, em seguida, saímos do quarto. A casa estava completamente em silêncio, e sem saber para onde ir ou o que fazer, eu comecei a abrir as portas.

Na terceira porta, assim que a abri, soltei um grito ao ver em uma cama um casal morto. O homem estava com a garganta cortada e a mulher com uma faca no peito.

Seja quem fosse aquelas pessoas, morreram dormindo.

\- Quem são eles?

Será que morava alguém naquela casa?

Que loucura estava acontecendo?

\- Melhor sairmos Bella...

\- Precisamos achar os outros. - falei rapidamente, seja quem fosse aquele casal, alguém os matou e estava a solta pela casa.

\- Temos que ir agora, Bella.

\- Mas... - mal terminei de falar, ouvimos outro grito que veio lá de baixo. Sem esperar por Edward, saí correndo, mas podia ouvir o som de seus passos me seguindo, parei abruptamente, ao ver na frente da escada, o corpo de Alice pendurado. Gritei me afastando e caí de bunda no degrau da escada.

Tinha uma corda em volta de seu pescoço, ela foi enforcada?

\- Ai meu Deus! Tem um psicopata aqui!

\- Temos que sair agora Bella, antes que seja tarde. - Edward me ajudou a levantar, e ainda fiquei encarando o rosto de minha melhor amiga, agora sem vida.

Esse pesadelo nunca iria acabar?

\- Como assim? - perguntei quando entendi as palavras de Edward, tarde demais?

\- Você não pode estar aqui...

Ninguém devia estar aqui, meu filho.

\- Mas e os outros?

\- É tarde demais para eles. - pisquei confusa.

\- Edward, vo... ...você fez isso?

Tipo, ele estava comigo o tempo todo, mas ainda assim, ele estava agindo de um jeito estranho e fazia muito sentido perguntar, ainda mais que estávamos em uma escada e seria fácil empurrá-lo e sair correndo.

\- Não, mas você tem que ir...

Em seguida, ouvi barulho de vozes discutindo e um estrondo pareceu vir da cozinha.

E embora eu soubesse que deveria sair, pois a porta da rua estava bem perto, eu tinha que ir ver. Corri para a cozinha, eu quase tropecei em uma... ...bola? Mas quando olhei para o chão, saltei para trás, era a cabeça de Emmett?

\- Porra!

\- Bella? - Edward me puxou para longe da cabeça e me abraçou.

\- Era Emmett...

\- Bella, você tem que ir agora.

\- Mas e Jasper e Rosie?

\- Já é tarde, vamos... - ele começou a me puxar para a porta quando ouvi o som de outro grito de gelar a espinha. Assumi que fosse Rosie, em seguida, um barulho que parecia ser água caindo, mas nem deu pra entender o que era, Edward não parou, continuou me empurrando para a porta.

\- Edward, nós precisamos, nós temos...

\- Você tem que ir, não devia ter te trazido aqui.

\- Mas...

\- Edward socorro... - ouvi a voz de Jasper, em seguida, o seu grito.

Por que ele não ia ajudar os seus amigos? O seu irmão?!

Estava em prantos já, e quase chegando a porta, quando ouvi passos e me virei, um homem todo ensanguentado segurando um machado vinha em nossa direção, ao nos ver, ele correu tão rápido, que nem parecia humano, com o machado pronto para nos acertar e por um pouquinho, o machado não pegou em Edward, ele conseguiu desviar, mas o machado do cara prendeu na porta a fechando.

\- Edward...

\- Ah você trouxe uma amiguinha para brincar. - o homem riu como um louco, então, Edward aproveitou para empurrá-lo, o homem caiu e ele ficou tentando abrir a porta.

Mas ele parecia meio pálido, de repente e fraco, grunhindo agarrou a minha mão e me puxou para longe.

\- Edward...

\- Quieta!

Saímos correndo, ele me levou através da cozinha, aonde vimos o corpo de Emmett sem cabeça, eu choraminguei, mas continuei o seguindo, ele foi parar em uma porta, que pensei ser a dispensa, mas havia uma escada.

Um porão.

Vamos a um maldito porão?

Ele não vê filmes de terror?

\- Edward é um porão.

\- É seguro, por algum tempo.

\- O quê...

Ele nem me deixou falar, me empurrou para dentro, fechou a porta delicadamente e me levou pela escada com cuidado, lá embaixo estava tão escuro que mal víamos as formas das coisas, mas Edward parecia saber por onde andava, pois ele me levou através do porão, até o fundo.

Ouvi um barulho de rangido, em seguida, fui empurrada para dentro de outro quartinho minúsculo, acho que era um armário, ele me seguiu para dentro e fechou a porta, daí acendeu um isqueiro.

\- Edward? - murmurei, ele estava mais pálido que antes, quase transparente.

\- Escute Bella, é quase meia noite, assim que ele me matar... Tudo acaba...

\- O quê? Do que está falando? Temos... Temos que chamar a Polícia, e...

\- Não Bella, você tem que me escutar, aqui é seguro. Ele não vai nos achar, eu me escondia aqui quando era pequeno.

\- Mas... ...mas...

\- Preste atenção...

Assenti ainda assustada, mas querendo pelo menos entender que merda era aquela que estava acontecendo, então prestei atenção.

\- Eu, todos nós, somos os Masen... Aquele lá em cima é o meu avô Aro. Ele é louco, mas o meu pai era um psiquiatra e achava que poderia lidar com ele, contudo, um dia ele surtou e matou a família toda.

\- Mas, não pode, quer dizer, os Masen? Sério?

\- Eu juro! E assim que ele me matar, ele se mata e tudo some.

\- Por quê?

\- É como se fôssemos amaldiçoados. O mês em que ele veio para a nossa casa foi o de outubro, e a noite a qual ele nos matou foi no Halloween. Sabe, a noite de todos os santos, ou todos os mortos, tanto faz... O importante é que quando chega o dia 31, pouco antes da meia noite, ele nos mata, em seguida, ele se mata.

\- Se é um fantasma, como eu pude te sentir por inteiro, te tocar?

\- Eu não sei ao certo, mas há alguns anos, descobrimos que no mês de outubro ficamos visíveis para os humanos, todavia isso acaba hoje, quando ele nos matar.

\- Ele também fica visível e pode me machucar? O seu avô?

\- Sim.

\- Edward, por que me trouxe aqui? - perguntei já com medo da resposta.

\- Porque eu sou um idiota... Eu te amo Bella... Eu te vi desde que se mudou para Forks... Eu queria você...

\- Queria que ele me matasse?

\- Sim, pois assim iria poder ficar comigo. Para sempre... Que porcaria de namorado, hein?

\- Mas, mudou de ideia? Não foi?

\- Sim, não poderia fazer isso com você! Eu sinto muito só de ter pensando nisso.

Ai meu Deus!

O meu namorado é um fantasma e queria me matar.

Isso que é amor doentio!

Eita!

\- O que faremos agora? - murmurei sem olhá-lo.

Estava meio abalada com tudo aquilo.

Senti o seu dedo em meu queixo e até o seu toque estava frio. Ele me fez olhá-lo e havia dor e arrependimento em seus olhos.

\- Você fica aqui. Eu vou lá em cima. Depois que ele me mate e se matar, você poderá sair.

\- Ele vai te matar? - sussurrei, já não querendo que ele fosse.

\- Eu já estou morto, Bella.

\- Ah é... - ele sorriu e encostou a sua testa na minha.

\- Eu sinto muito pelo que eu fiz, mas eu não me arrependo de nenhum momento que passei com você. Eu realmente te amo, e queria poder ficar eternamente com você.

Senti uma lágrima em minha bochecha, ele a beijou.

\- Edward...

Ouvimos um assovio e o som de um machado raspando no chão, ambos estremecemos.

\- Ele está ficando impaciente. Tenho que ir.

Ele desligou o isqueiro e o empurrou para a minha mão, então começou a abrir o armário, mas o puxei de volta.

E mesmo no escuro, agarrei o seu rosto e o beijei, ele riu.

\- Esse é o meu nariz. - ri baixinho.

\- Então onde está a sua boca? - senti as suas mãos cada vez mais frias em meu rosto, em seguida, os seus lábios estavam nos meus.

Ele me beijou com calma, com doçura e mais lágrimas escorregaram pelo meu rosto, pois eu sabia que aquele seria o nosso último beijo.

\- Eu te amo... - sussurrei contra os seus lábios.

\- Te amo para sempre! - sussurrou de volta e se foi.

Fiquei no armário, ou quartinho, ou fosse lá o que fosse, por algum tempo. Então ouvi um grito e tampei os ouvidos, sentindo mais lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

Porra, eu tinha que estar sonhando!

Não podia ser verdade.

Os meus melhores amigos eram fantasmas?

Cara, eu perdi a virgindade com um fantasma?

Enterrei o rosto nos joelhos e esperei, esperei por um longo tempo, e quando não ouvi mais nada, assumi que fosse seguro sair.

Hesitante, mas saí do esconderijo de Edward. Usei o isqueiro dele para me guiar, com um pouco de dificuldade, saí do porão e ao chegar à cozinha, não achei o corpo de Emmett.

Foi um sonho?

Os Cullen realmente existiram?

Confusa, continuei seguindo e ao chegar à sala, também não havia o corpo de Alice pendurado.

Ri, foi mesmo um sonho...

Ou uma pegadinha...

Com certeza, uma pegadinha.

A qualquer momento Edward e os outros iriam aparecendo. Rindo pra caramba da idiota aqui, aposto que o cara com o machado era o Jasper, já que eu não o vi "morrendo". Idiotas!

Ainda rindo, comecei a ir em direção à porta, só esperando eles aparecerem. Daqui a pouquinho, eu ouviria as risadas, daqui a pouquinho... Parei ao ouvir o som de um machado se arrastando pelo chão.

Engolindo em seco, me virei e gemi ao ver o cara ensanguentado segurando o machado em uma mão e a cabeça de Edward na outra.

Merda!

\- Não achou que eu iria esquecer você, não é queridinha?

 **FIM?!**

* * *

 _ **Dia primeiro de novembro**_

Abri os olhos me sentindo confusa, olhei ao redor e reconheci a casa dos Masen. Sentei-me e com um grunhido toquei o meu peito, no local em que ele tinha cravado o machado, mas não havia nada ali, só uma marca, além de minha roupa rasgada, porém nenhum sangue, ou tripas caindo pra fora... Olhei em volta confusa e assustada.

\- Olá? - falei em voz alta, e de repente, um a um, os Cullen, isto é, os Masen começaram a aparecer.

Todos pálidos e com pequenas evidências de como morreram. Rosie pingando, deve ter morrido afogada. Os que assumo serem os pais deles com marcas de facas na garganta e no peito. Edward e Emmett com um risco enorme em volta dos pescoços. Alice com a marca da corda em volta da garganta e Jasper cheio de cortes, nem quero saber como ele morreu.

\- O que aconteceu? Como consigo vê-los?

Eles se entreolharam e sorriram.

\- Bem vinda à família! - falou Emmett animado e bufei.

 **Merda, eu morri!**

* * *

 **N/A: Eita que medoooooooooooooo**

 **Muuhuahauhauahah**

 **Essa foi uma one digna de Halloween em u.u**

 **kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

 **Espero que tenham gostado, e não tenham ficado muito assustado, ou na verdade tomara que tenham ficado Oo**

 **Enfim, Feliz Halloween, e não fiquem com raiva do final, eu ia acabar na parte em que o Aro aparece, ainda fiz esse pedacinho em ;)**

 **Então que o Halloween de vcs tenha sido Assustadooooor**

 **E vão comentar u.u**

 **N/B – MERDA, QUE MEDO!**

 **TUCA**


End file.
